<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr &amp; Mr Stark by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096707">Mr &amp; Mr Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie'>MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Begging, Frottage, Gun Violence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had been so busy hiding from Tony, he never realized what Tony was hiding from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIron Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tony Stark Bingo square A2 : Hindsight, Creator #4006<br/>For Winteriron Week Day 2 : Assassins</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plastic ties burned his wrists, but Bucky couldn’t stop fidgeting.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” he repeated for the third time.</p>
<p>The red-haired woman ignored him, content to look over a file and not spare Bucky another glance. She was the only thing in the bare bones room apart from himself and a chair that she had yet to sit in. She stood, paced, read, and in theory monitored Bucky’s movements to prevent his escape.</p>
<p>Except Bucky didn’t want to escape. He wanted <em>answers</em> and the only way he was going to get them was if he stayed right there.</p>
<p>Though he could do without the ties locking his feet and hands.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”</p>
<p>The file snapped closed. “Please stop repeating that,” the woman hissed, her glare fierce as she finally turned it on Bucky.</p>
<p>“Then answer the question.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Bucky bared his teeth in the semblance of a smile. “Then I’m going to keep asking. <em>What the hell</em>?”</p>
<p>The door burst open and Tony waltzed into the room. Bucky’s pulse stuttered, but he received only a fleeting glance that he couldn’t interpret before Tony turned to the woman.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare.”</p>
<p>“But you took care of it?”</p>
<p>“What, you doubt me?” Tony’s smile was wide and knowing, and he winked.</p>
<p>She shook her head, expression fond. “Good. I’ll leave you to clean up this mess then,” she said, wrinkling her nose.</p>
<p>Bucky felt like a mess, too.</p>
<p>“Will that be all Mr. Stark?”</p>
<p>“That will -”</p>
<p>The words clawed out of Bucky’s heart, up his throat, and out of his mouth. “That’s not his name.” They stared at him, their faces unreadable, and Bucky’s face went hot. “That’s not his name. It’s Barnes-Stark. Tony Barnes-Stark.”</p>
<p>The matching wedding rings were still on their fingers. Bucky should be relieved that Tony was wearing his, but Tony’s face offered no comfort.</p>
<p>“It’s Mr. Stark here,” the woman said coolly, and then she left the room.</p>
<p>Tony’s expression didn’t change from a neutral mask, and Bucky’s heart squeezed. His brain raced as he tried to understand. He’d had hours of waiting time to process, but even after everything - the fight, the guns, the kidnapping - he’d still expected to recognize his husband when they were finally alone again.</p>
<p>“I hear you have a question for me.” Tony sat in the chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap with an air of polite interest.</p>
<p>Bucky’s jaw clenched. “Yeah. What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Tony smiled, sharp, and it cut Bucky’s heart. “Funny story. Turns out we’re both assassins who’ve been using each other as cover stories. Only, it seems I’m better at the job because I’m the one who got that last target. I’d say sorry, but -”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t using you.” Bucky’s throat was dry.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes gave him away for one second, a flash of emotion shining in them. Then it was gone, replaced with a slight sneer.</p>
<p>“Right, I’m sure that meeting outside the Russian embassy was pure coincidence.”</p>
<p>Bucky swallowed his argument because it wasn’t a defense.</p>
<p>Tony snorted. “In hindsight, it’s obvious. I’m kicking myself for not realizing, so let me apologize for my stupidity or we could’ve come to terms with this years ago.”</p>
<p>Bucky felt like he was carved from granite. The only moving part of him was his heart, his pulse thumping loud in his ears. In hindsight - maybe it should’ve been obvious. The distance they never seemed to cross, their lack of ties to the past. He’d been so busy hiding from Tony he never realized what Tony was hiding from him.</p>
<p>“It was all a cover story for you,” Bucky said woodenly.</p>
<p>“Darling.”</p>
<p>The word dripped with pity, and Bucky went cold.</p>
<p>The next time he had a gun in his hands, he was going to aim right for that cold smile and pull the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Winteriron Week Day 6: Begging<br/>For Tony Stark Bingo R4: Kink: Begging<br/>Creator # 4006</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky has a gun in Tony’s face. Tony has one in his. </p>
<p>His finger was on the trigger, squeezing, knowing it was too late. Tony was half a second ahead of him. Tony was half a step ahead, again. He had just enough time to pull the trigger and that was it. </p>
<p>Only, he hesitated, his finger freezing on the half-pulled trigger. </p>
<p>He’d escaped Tony’s grasp, traded explosions and bullets, trashed Tony’s workshop in the garage and lit their vacation photos on fire. Their life had been a lie and all if it was over. He’d told himself he could do it, he could fire the killing shot at his husband. </p>
<p>Standing in the demolition of their living room, Bucky found himself looking at Tony’s warm brown eyes rather than that cold smile. </p>
<p>“I can’t.” Tony sighed, ejected the cartridge from his gun, and tossed the pieces away. “Go ahead, take the shot.”</p>
<p>“What?” Bucky kept his gun steady, waiting for the oncoming trick. “Come on.”</p>
<p>“Can’t.” Tony shrugged, looking resigned. “You win, whatever you want to hear. Go ahead.” </p>
<p>Bucky’s stomach twisted as he kept the gun aimed at Tony’s head. It took concentration so the gun didn’t tremble in his grasp. Tony had something up his sleeve, had another card to play this whole game. All Bucky had to do was wait for it. “What the hell are you up to?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Tony’s smile was sad and slid off his face in a heartbeat. “I can’t, okay? I can’t - just do what you have to do.”</p>
<p>This wasn’t fair. This whole time Tony had played it cool and aloof, like he didn’t care. That he didn’t care about Bucky, about their marriage, about their life together. He’d said Bucky had been nothing more than a cover story, that none of it had been real. He’d ripped the giant shark plushie that Bucky had won him at the carnival for their first anniversary to pieces, the innards scattered over the bedroom like a massacre.</p>
<p>Tony didn’t get to change the game now, even if Bucky had been hesitating. He didn’t get to twist the knife one last time in Bucky’s heart. </p>
<p>“You fucking -” Bucky didn’t finish. He tossed his gun aside and yanked Tony into a kiss, harsh and demanding with too much bite.</p>
<p>Tony matched his force, molding to Bucky’s body but just as vicious with teeth and tongue and claim. Another fight, though Tony refused to yield this one. They stumbled over to the ripped remains of their couch and Bucky tipped them over onto it.</p>
<p>Somehow in the falling, Tony twisted them and ended up on top. Bucky was as impressed as he was turned on.</p>
<p>Bucky groaned against Tony’s mouth. “You should’ve used that move earlier.” </p>
<p>“I would’ve if you’d done those knife tricks.” Tony leaned back, panting, and took off his shirt.</p>
<p>“That what got you going?” Bucky lifted his hips to unbutton his jeans and tug down his pants. He needed the extra space.</p>
<p>“Do it again and find out,” Tony teased. His hands were warm as he finished the job of ripping open Bucky’s shirt.</p>
<p>And that’s all Bucky’s heart needed to know he was completely lost. The promise of a next time, that offering of hope. It didn’t matter that his back ached from where he’d been slammed through a wall, that he was still bleeding from the graze of a bullet that Tony had fired. There was a future of them, together, where Bucky showed Tony what he could do with a knife and Tony took him down on the couch just like this. </p>
<p>“Will do,” Bucky promised and tugged Tony to him. His blood raced in his veins, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on. “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>“However I can get you.” Tony spoke the words against his jaw, teeth scraping skin. “Fuck, how long has it been since we last…?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think about it.” Bucky yanked Tony’s pants down and grabbed handfuls of his firm, bare ass. “Too long.”</p>
<p>Tony hummed his agreement and laid nipping kisses down the line of Bucky’s neck as Bucky rocked them together. The slide was harsh, rough - Bucky felt scorched and he wanted to be hot enough to burn.</p>
<p>He whined and Tony shushed him, using hips to ease his pace.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me beg.”</p>
<p>“Can I?” Tony kissed him, soft and light. “Just a little.”</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip to focus on the pain. He was running too hot, was in too deep. If this was Tony’s last trick, one last lie, then maybe he didn’t care. Tony could win, Tony could have him. </p>
<p>If this was the end, it wasn’t a terrible way to go. </p>
<p>“Do it,” Bucky gasped before he could over think.</p>
<p>“Honey,” Tony’s voice was warm and awed, and Bucky relaxed as the word slipped into his head. “You are a better man than I ever guessed the assassin profession could have.” Bucky scoffed but Tony put a hand over his mouth. “No, I’m right.” His thumb brushed over Bucky’s bottom lip, soft and tender. “I was afraid to ruin how good you are.”</p>
<p>Bucky was relieved when Tony kissed him, saving him the need for a response. He had no words.</p>
<p>“So good,” Tony repeated. “And fuck, so hot with the knives. And so, so pretty splayed out for me.”</p>
<p>He melted into the couch cushions, groaning. Tony had taken over the rhythm of their grinding, slowing down and driving Bucky out of his mind. </p>
<p>“Please.” It came out as the barest whisper. </p>
<p>“Ask me again,” Tony nipped at his lip and fisted them together.</p>
<p>Bucky moaned.</p>
<p>“Ask me,” Tony whispered. “And I’ll give it to you. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Please, doll? Please.” Bucky bucked in Tony’s grip, his hands clenching on the curves of Tony’s ass. He was burning, his fuse too short, but he needed -</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s it.” Tony jerked them off together, tight and fast and perfect. “Thank you honey, that was gorgeous. You’re gorgeous, go ahead and come for me. Let me see you.”</p>
<p>Bucky dropped over the edge, coming and burning and trembling. Tony gasped and came with him, working them through the aftershocks as they stared into each other’s eyes. Bucky was hot, then cold, then warm again as Tony collapsed on top of him and made no effort to move.</p>
<p>He swept his hands up and down Tony’s back, soothing and caressing in turn.</p>
<p>When Bucky got his breath back, he closed his eyes and dared. “Are we going to be okay?” </p>
<p>“Depends on your definition of okay. You’re married to me, after all.” Tony’s response skittered across Bucky’s chest where Tony’s head was buried. </p>
<p>Bucky’s hand went to Tony’s left, feeling where the ring still encircled his finger. He hadn’t taken it off. After everything, he hadn’t taken it off. Bucky’s was still on his hand too, though he’d removed it a few times. Then he’d put it back on again. </p>
<p>“Better than before.” Another hope, another wish. He couldn’t go back to the cold distance that was their relationship before that target had landed on his desk. Before the Russian embassy, before the realization with Tony. </p>
<p>“I want that. I want to try.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” A knot unraveled in Bucky’s chest, and the next breath came easier. “Then we’ll do it.” </p>
<p>He thread his fingers through Tony’s. “We’ll be okay.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>